


Warmth For Sleeping

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Modern AU - Enjolras sleeps on top of Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth For Sleeping

Grantaire was settled on a couch in the Café Musain when Enjolras moved into the room. He staggered more than he walked into the room, and moved directly over to Grantaire, who was sketching with a stylus on his phone. He had a good forty percent’s worth of battery left, and for the time being he was waiting for the rest of the amis to arrive for them to order food as well a drinks.

Feuilly and Joly were settled on the ground with Bahorel and Bossuet, and the four of them rapidly put cards on the ground or swapped them. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were yet to arrive, and Jehan had said on the phone earlier he wouldn’t be there for another hour.

Marius and Cosette often ran late, probably because they tended to wander about like lovestruck birds (Grantaire, in fact, often referred to the as lovestruck birds). 

Enjolras asked for none of this information, as he normally would have on a Friday night. He said nothing at all, in fact - he moved forwards, silently, and crawled onto the couch with Grantaire, settling his ass in Grantaire’s lap and winding his arms around the brunet’s neck and burying his face against Grantaire’s shoulder.

Grantaire blinked. Enjolras hadn’t dislodged his phone, and neither had he offered any explanation. After a few minutes’ worth of pause, Enjolras’ body loosened and he slumped a little, uttering the quietest of snores.

"He’s asleep." Grantaire mumbled, and the others nodded.

"Is he warm?" Joly asked.

"He’s fucking heavy." Grantaire grumbled, adjusting his position and wrapping his arm around Enjolras’ hip, but Joly just nodded and looked pleased with this answer.

"Hallo, friends!" Courfeyrac said brightly as he entered the room, waltzing around as Combeferre shook his head. "Oh." Courfeyrac took a few steps forwards, grabbing his phone from his pocket and taking photos.

"Thanks." Grantaire said sarcastically, and Courfeyrac beamed at him sweetly. 

"You’re very welcome. Sleeping Beauty? Rise and shi- _ine_ -” Courfeyrac sang, pushing at Enjolras’ shoulder. Enjolras raised his head, blinking drowsily at them.

"Mmm?"

"You nice and warm, darling?" Courfeyrac asked in a sing-song, still mocking tone.

"Mmm." Enjolras pressed his forehead back to Grantaire’s shoulder.

"I’m not furniture, you know." Grantaire murmured.

"Coulda fooled me. Tu es très confortable, comme une fauteuil."

"Help, the French is coming out." Courfeyrac complained.

"Tu es  _stupide_.” Grantaire muttered, and Enjolras chuckled a little before closing his eyes to sleep again.


End file.
